


Days With You

by AquaLinnea



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Future, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLinnea/pseuds/AquaLinnea
Summary: Ouma just started living in Saihara's apartment, the detective hoping it can spice up his dull life.How will their relationship grow when living together like this?





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, back with another SaiOuma fic.  
> (Don't expect much else from me)  
> This one won't have as long chapters, or in general.  
> And it isn't as harsh as the pre-game one XD  
> Maybe a bit of swearing, but nothing bad like the previous one.

Sighing, the novice detective stared out of his open window, with his golden orbs scanning the surroundings of the busy street below him, out of his open apartment window. Cars drifting by at high speed in such elegant order that the future was able to bring. It didn't look chaotic. Each car knew what to do. Technology had done that, which was amazing, which really made him wonder what life had been like before.  
Even above him was a near invisible road track, stretching over to the next town. And the town after that one.

Crazy and colourful lights were flickering, even at this time. From cars, other transportation devices, advertisement and just other buildings in general. It was a neon sight, which a strong blue tone though.  
This is what he was used to. Seeing this exact sight, every day, for the past, he didn't know how long.  
Honestly, most people didn't even keep count of their age. The system took care of that. He even heard that having the ability to alter your age, really makes you lose track of your mental one.  
That was the kind of stuff he really felt too young to get into. Would he ever though.

His chin was resting on his pale hand, while his elbow was planted in the windowsill.  
His life was mediocre at best. The people he knew had such interesting lives, especially compared to him. His was just simple. Nothing to tell of dramatic stories. Or even the stupid stories you have from when you were a kid.  
He was a detective, but it wasn't like he got any interesting cases. They were all simple murders, that really wasn't hard to figure out. And, they never used new criminal tricks. It was all well-known methods used for either killing their victim, attempting to mess with the crime scene or destroy evidence. It was like all the culprits he had caught, simply had read a simple tutorial on how to murder someone, and hopefully get away with it. Of course, they rarely got away with it. That was his job, after all.  
In general, not much criminality happened, especially in his district. All had jobs here to pay the bills and food. It was rare they would go out of their way to do something as stupid as criminality.

Once again sighing to himself, he pulls back from his window. He closes it before walking over to the small couch he had.  
Pulling off his hat he was wearing, revealing his dark blue hair, then placing it on the coffee table.  
"Sa-i-ha-ra-chan!" A childish voice called out his name, which made him turn his head up.  
There he was, playfully leaning over him from behind the couch. Ouma.  
It was first today he had started living here and already gave his apartment so much life. It would be wrong to say that he didn't believe it would improve even more as time would pass.  
Though, he wasn't really sure why he was referred to with a "-chan" That was usually used for girls. And not very formal either. But, it was easy to tell the little boy wasn't gonna try and be formal about anything.

Not used to having a casual relationship, and especially not as fast as it had formed here, he did his best not to make the smile awkward, as it wasn't a very common motion for him. Not that he hadn't been happy before. There just nothing in particular so special that he would crack a smile.  
"What is it Ouma-kun?" He answers back, managing to get it out in quite a friendly and soft tone, and not an awkward idiot who had to make sure not to stutter since he was so unfamiliar with socializing in any form.  
So, he saw a playful grin on the smaller's lips "Shouldn't you get something to eat silly?~ It is getting late." It came out in a concerned tone, but then not. More like a child trying to be cocky.  
With sceptical expression he looked up at him now, an eyebrow raised at him "And you will be making food if I say yes?" It was a bit of a sarcastic tone, as he wouldn't understand why Ouma would ever make food for him. He could tell that already.  
"Nope!~" The smaller giggled out like anyone would have said that after his first question.  
Exactly the reply Saihara had expected from the boy. His behaviour just didn't suit a person trying to be friendly by cooking for him. No, he had his other way. He wasn't really certain of those yet.  
Pulling himself away from behind the couch, he makes a spin like he was some sort of dancer, which it really didn't look like. Then he proceeds to bounce around and let himself fall down into the couch next to Saihara "You need to make food yourself, I'm not your servant~" It was pointed out like it was basic information and it was stupid the taller even asked. Even knowing it was sarcastic  
"So, I need to make food like I'm your servant?" The dark haired boy asked as he was looking at Ouma. Even as he had bounced around, his gaze kept following him. He was still wearing the raised eyebrows.  
Though, he never got an answer to his comment, only a giggle, with that already familiar expression of a happy little mischievous child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just opened a Tumblr account, where I hope to give updates on my fanfiction, receive requests and post some of my art as well.  
> I would love if you guys checked it out.   
> https://aqualinnea.tumblr.com/


	2. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around, a schedule is non-existing. I'll try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Luckily, it will be much easier, as this is a way more relaxed story than my previous one. Not as plot heavy.  
> Like, you can probably read any chapter first, without being left confused. I think?  
> Something like that is what I am planning to do in any case.
> 
> If I am taking too long, feel free to go shout at me on Tumblr, which I left a link for in the previous chapter.  
> That aside, hope you enjoy the second chapter as well.

"Ow!" The exclamation of pain got out way louder than what he had wished for. Then again, he really had been taken by surprise, when someone yanked his hair, just as he was about to leave, ready to head to work like any other morning.  
It was any other morning though, he had Ouma now after all "You can't just leave with such messy hair!" The smaller pouts out, pulling Saihara closer to him, so he now could reach with a comb.  
It wasn’t easy for Saihara to make sure not to fall over from the pull. Even if Ouma wasn’t particularly strong, he wasn’t either. His hat thought already had found its way down to the floor. He had to give in if he didn’t wish to get his hair literally pulled off “Calm down, calm down. I’ll sit down alright? Then it will be easier for both of us.” He suggested, so his previous thought wouldn't become a reality.   
The solution clearly satisfied the other boy, as he was also able to tell that the taller had given in.

Not ripping Saihara’s hair out, they sat down In the small kitchen, that was the closest room to the front door.  
It was rather tidy in there, as he Saihara just could be calm if it all was a mess. It should be organized, then he would know where everything was. So, finding the things he needed in his kitchen, wasn’t something he would need to worry about.  
Ouma was barely in the kitchen, so luckily he hadn’t made a giant mess in here. Yet.

 

They sat down on a stool each, place right by each other. Ouma didn’t have particularly long arms to reach over.  
When he started combing through his hair, Saihara felt incredibly tense, like was worried something would go wrong any second. But it didn’t. A few seconds in, he actually starts enjoying it. The kind tugs his hair got, as he could even hear the satisfying sound of the comb starting to travel through his hair with ease. It was more comfortable than if he had done it.  
Even after his hair was fully comped, Saihara let the other continue on, as he kind of didn’t want to lose the moment. Neither of them did. As Ouma didn’t stop either.

But, at the glance at the clock in the kitchen, Saihara realized he had several minutes pass by. If not for work, he would have stayed. But he had a job to take care of. He had criminals to catch.  
“I’m sorry Ouma-kun, but I need to head to work now.” He comments while getting up from the stool, with the smaller, luckily not resisting.  
Rather he hears a saddened sound.  
He really couldn’t just leave without saying something. So, he turns around giving Ouma pat of the head “Y-you can do it tomorrow as well. I can calculate it into my morning schedule?” It wasn’t much of a schedule, but more a habit. A routine he had done so much, it would be wrong to call it a habit. He hadn’t broken it for many years. Which also explained why his life was so dull. Even if he liked having the same routine and it almost scared him to change, he had to move on, do something new. Get to a better point in his life. That was the whole point of Ouma after all.  
“So can we do it every morning for now on?!” The purple haired boy shouted out, sounding incredibly excited now, even after his mood was broken since the taller had to leave. But if they could do this every morning, he definitely wouldn’t mind. Saihara’s hair was so soft and he could feel so close to him. It was incredibly soothing.

Grabbing the handle of his front door, he could now actually leave his apartment, with no need to worry about losing any hair. The hat he had earlier dropped, when nearly losing his balance, was still lying in the same spot. Picking it up, he puts it on, so he could feel way more comfortable out and about with a bunch of strangers. Eye contact terrified him. He would be lying though if he said he wasn’t already comfortable staring into Ouma’s soft violet eyes, that sparkled with light and excitement like no other eyes could. It really was amazing.

Of course, he doesn’t leave without glancing back and giving an awkward wave to Ouma. Felt like he was back in his childhood, hoping to at least get some sort of response before heading to school. Well, he got anything. Not only when leaving, but in general. They were always busy, leaving me with a massive amount of technology they had, to do whatever tasked people wished them to do. Well, not all. There is stuff robots aren’t allowed to do.  
Even so. It wasn’t rare for him to encounter ones that had been modified, to go against its laws and kill for the benefit of its owner.   
Shaking his thoughts as they weren’t important, he adds before walking out the door “See you in the evening Ouma-kun!”  
Opposite to his childhood, he got a response “See ya, Saihara-chan!~” Was returned from the smaller boy, that locked the door after Saihara, so he wouldn’t need to worry about that.

Walking down the stairs, Saihara hoped nothing bad happened while he was gone. Even if he knows Ouma can handle this, he still felt concerned. Like, actual concern.  
He had to brush it off and just trust his already close friend. Yeah, Ouma wasn’t someone who couldn’t do anything. Rather, he was capable of a lot.

Ouma was hit with a heavy amount of loneliness as soon as Saihara had left and locked the door. The entire weekend they had been together. Friday as well, where he had arrived after Saihara returned home.  
But without the taller, it felt like there was nothing to do. What, was there to do? WHat stuff could one do if Saihara wasn’t here to spend time with? He felt so empty, while his thoughts blackened out.


End file.
